halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spartan G-23
Hollow Bastion I do think it was a very successful RP, and I think we'd ought to finish it. I'll try and re-gather the old members, and also, can you try and archive it? It lags whenever I go on the page. --'Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions' Honor Crusades It was an RP that had potential. More importantly, it was an RP in which my character is waiting for a response from your characters, since I cannot control them myself. You may consider checking up on it. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 06:29, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Re: Userpage Massive was a mistake. But.. I fixed it now. "Our Business is Life itself" --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 02:14, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Archiving Not really sure how to do it. And also, I think we should revive Project: HR as well. (Albeit, after we do Hollow Bastion) P.S. Like my new sig? --''"Our Business is Life itself"'' Umbrella Corporation Communications Products Assistance in Battle page project.... I'd like to request your assistance. I'm going to try to make the battle pages flow together, but I don't know how to handle the RP's. I saw you did one for Project: Hollow Bastion, so do you think you could help? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:31, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Oh yes, could you please try to fix something. I added Category:Battles to the Triple and Quadruple Battle infoboxes, and while the pages themselves say that they are in that category but they don't show up on the Category page. What's wrong? Please fix. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:45, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Reply OK, here goes: *1. Yes you may join Halo: Battle for the Ark *2. What I mean by having the battle pages flow together is that we make sure that they lead from one battle to the next. For example, a battle page for the Battle of the Archive should lead to the Battle of Arctic IV Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:29, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Who should I ask about the battle infoboxes? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:20, 18 October 2007 (UTC) All are welcome. Personally, I'd love to see everyone help, but that'd be pure chaos so I won't invite everyone. To discuss what to do, go here. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:33, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Is Passenchedale (Multiplayer Level) for Halo: Marine Tales? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:09, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Shield Yes they are are super soldiers. except for Syvilna. Kebath 'Holoree 02:41, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Yes all are super soldiers. However only the "I" generations (I08, I12, ect.) Have the tactical weaponry and armor. So everyone else is left with just the strength and speed.Kebath 'Holoree 16:14, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Invite everyone you know to join Halo: Battle for the Ark Halo: BFA is going to be massive. So I and Kebath request that you invite everyone you've worked with before to join this RP. All forces are welcome. Anything can happen. And the fate of the universe lies in the balance.... as always. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:26, 20 October 2007 (UTC) what he didn't post about him so i figured he didn't say anything and i didn't kill him just put im in a situatuion --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:53, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Looks good, but I think I'll work on it a little bit. Get back to you with it. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:29, 22 October 2007 (UTC) OK, go here to see it. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:04, 22 October 2007 (UTC) RE: Squadrons Sure, :) -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:20, 23 October 2007 (UTC) I find it interesting that we both made a multiplayer map based on the Rhen Var: Harbor from Star Wars: Battlefront. Mine is Fortress. Great minds think alike. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:47, 24 October 2007 (UTC) CAF Promotion Are you capable of doing that? Because I believe I may deserve one. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:58, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Who all oversees the "promotional" section? Because many people deserve promotions, but do not receive them.-- Kebath 'Holoree "Data Access" Thanks. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:01, 24 October 2007 (UTC) AOG Kebath 'Holoree 23:09, 24 October 2007 (UTC) RE: CAF Sure, I see why not join it...It might be fun :) --H-107 Subtle Tank 10.56, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Sure, I'll join :) -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:11, 25 October 2007 (UTC) I might join, but I have some questions. *Is there a general theme to it (like how UNSCoH's theme in the UNSC)? *What are things that influence promotions? *Is there any obligations? 00:25, 25 October 2007 (UTC) I'll join the CAF... Sgt.Johnson By "obligation(s)" I mean anything like "You have to participate in this RP!" or "You must make so many edits every ". 00:35, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :I might join. 00:46, 25 October 2007 (UTC) User Groups Hi I just Got The mail hey um What Exactly Is CAF? Spartan-S11 Yes I would Like To Join And can i put the CAF user box on my Halopedia userbox's plases --Spartan-S11 01:52, 25 October 2007 (UTC)Spartan-S11 Sure, I'd like to join the CAF, thnx heaps 4 the invite Justanothergrunt 05:26, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Anything about a possible A4A split? I need to know so I can post soon. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:37, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Spartan-S11 Hi I read the cannon stuff, (sigh) he is now a Chief Petty officer in a Top secrect ODST team not commander, and Spartan-011 was one of the originals and he was kept top secert for some time, and he also has the second tag as S11, soo send back anything you need me to change EXECPT FOR THE NAME THATS MY GAMER TAG AND HES BEN MINE SCINE I PLAYED THE FIRST HALO!!!!!!!!! Signed, SPartan-S11